Hoh Boy
by RebekahMarie2011
Summary: Abby and gibbs have been seeing each other for 5 months when propes to her in the squad room. shortly after, jen tells him shes six months pregnant with his baby. he breaks the news to abby, hoping she will be accepting of the child...
1. Chapter 1

"_Abby Scuito, will you marry me?" Gibbs words burned in her ears as she stood _

_there in the bullpen, all eyes on her, Gibbs on one knee waiting for her answer._

"_Yes! Yes! Oh G*d Yes!" Gibbs slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, hugging _

_and kissing her. The entire squad room erupted in cheers. Jenny stood on the stairs that went _

_up to her office and MTAC starring down. She was happy for them, but at the same time, _

_sad. Gibbs and Abby had been seeing each other for about four months, five months after she _

_and Gibbs had split._

_She knew she had to tell him, but, she was scared. She wasn't for sure that it was for _

_the best, but, either way, it had to be done. She walked into her office and sat down, took a _

_deep breath, and called Gibbs desk phone. Five minutes later, he walked into her office._

"_You wanted to see me Jen?"_

"_First of all, I want to congratulate you on your engagement. Second of all, we need _

_to talk." She adjusted herself in the chair and continued .Gibbs sat down across from her. _

"_Okay. Talk away."_

"_You're going to be a daddy."_

"_Abby's Pregnant?"_

"_No."_

"_Then how….."_

"_I am." Jethro looked at her with a confused stare. "I'm six months pregnant with _

_your baby, Jethro."_

"_You…You are pregnant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you are just telling me this NOW?"_

"_I know I should have told you a lot sooner. But, I saw how happy you and Abby were together. I guess I didn't want anything to split you two apart." Gibbs stood up and _

_walked around her desk. She stood up to face him. Gibbs hugged her gently, her belly _

_pressing against him._

"_I may be marrying Abby, But I still want to be in my child's life."_

"_I want you to be there too. For your little girl."_

"_A girl…Do you…."_

"_Have a name picked out? Olivia Caitlin.."_

"_Hmmm. I like it."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah…if you need anything, call me."_

"_I will." Gibbs sauntered out of her office and back down to the squad room. Now he _

_had to break the news to Abby._

_That night, Gibbs sat with Abby on the couch, enjoying the crackling of the fire. He _

_put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. _

"_Jens pregnant." Abby sat up and looked at him._

"_She is? Aww…I bet she so excited and-"_

"_The baby's mine."_

"_What?"_

"_Jens baby…I'm the father."_


	2. Abbys big secretexposed

"_Jens baby…I'm the father."_

The words still burned in Abby's ears as she looked at him with wandering thoughts.

"It's okay Gibbs. I mean, she obviously got pregnant just before you two split, so, its not like you were cheating. We are still getting married, and you can be in the babies life as much as you want to."

"Really, you're okay with it?"

"Of course Gibbs." She leaned in and gave him a hug. "I even want to put in a nursery. That way, after the baby's born, he or she will have a room and that way, he or she can stay with us."

"Okay. We'll do it. I'll go get started on the crib." Gibbs headed down to the basement start working on the crib, and Abby began getting dinner. As she prepared the chicken parmesan and asparagus, thoughts were racing through her head. First the engagement, and now the news that her soon to be hubby was going to be a daddy. She would soon be a stepmother, and she was excited.

Over the next few days, Abby prepared the one guest bedroom, making it into an adorable little nursery. Thursday night when she got home from work, she walked down into the basement to see Gibbs finishing up the crib. He had his back turned to her and was sanding the side. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "Its gorgeous Gibbs." He had made a solid oak crib with designs of leaves and flowers cut into the front slats. Across the front of the top board, he had carved 'Olivia Caitlin' into it. The legs were carved out like antique bathtub legs, and it was about 3 feet from the floor to the bottom of the crib.

"It will look better once I get it stained. I was thinking of Cherry or deep Mahogany. What do you think?"

"I think, that, any color you make it will be amazing." Gibbs turned around and took Abby into his arms. "I am, by far, the luckiest man in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm marrying a beautiful women, and I'm going to be a Dad…again."

"Well, you have a point there. I am pretty amazing, and you, are going to make an amazing dad….again." She giggled and he kissed her. "Dinners ready." They walked upstairs arm in arm.

Abby had amazing news to tell him, and she couldn't wait.

**I promise to write the next chapter soon. Plz R&R and any suggestions you may have will be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Tahnksgivingwith a bad ending

After dinner, Abby and Gibbs retired to the living room. He poured a couple of glasses of bourbon. But, when he handed one to her, she refused. That's when he knew something was wrong. He sat down both glasses on the coffee table and looked her in the eyes, studying them. "What's wrong, Abbs?"

"Nothings wrong, Gibbs. Everything is so….right." She paused and took a deep breath. "But, there is something I need to tell you." the smile on her face grew larger as she slowly lowered herself on to the couch. Gibbs sat down beside her, facing her. "What is it, Abbs?"

She smiled and said "I'm pregnant." Shock and excitement filled the expressions on his face. His eyes lit up and his Jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant?

"Yep. 3 months."

"You…..You're…"

"Pregnant." Gibbs had tears in his eyes. He gave her a hug and kissed her.

"I can't believe it. This is….amazing." He laid his hand on her stomach. "A baby…"

"A baby." Abby put her hand on top of his and smiled. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

The next few months drug on, everything happening in what seemed to be a blur. Gibbs went with Jen and Abby to their monthly check ups at the doctor, and helped Abby with some of the plans for the wedding. They moved the wedding date up, that way Abby would still be able to fit into her custom made wedding gown. Jen kept herself busy, indulged in work, trying to prepare the agency for her absence. Abby continued to work, although she did end up getting an assistant. Many of the chemicals that she exposed herself to everyday were toxic, and pregnant women were not allowed to be exposed to. The fumes could cause damage to not only Abby, but also to her unborn child. Cases came and went at a steady pace, each one more brutal and confusing than the one before.

Before they both knew it, Thanksgiving came and went, and they got swept up into the holiday season. Christmas was in the air as the team continued to delve into each and every case. Each one was more heartbreaking, as they had to ruin peoples holidays with the news that their loved ones were not coming home.

As the Holidays crept closer and closer, Abby's stomach continued to grow, and Jen progressed closer and closer to her due date. Before She knew it, it was Christmas eve, and she was surrounded by her family and the team. They were all having Christmas Eve Dinner at Gibbs and Abby's.

Tony pushed his chair back from the table with a big sigh. "That was some awesome stuffing Abbs. I had no idea you were such a great chef."

"Why thank you Dinozzo." Abby got up and walked across to the kitchen and began cleanup. Jen and Ziva followed her and all helped. Abby stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Jen…"

"Yes Abby?" Jen turned around with the large bowl of stuffing in her hand.

"You shouldn't be doing anything. Your ready to pop any second."

"Your pregnant, too."

"I'm only five months. Your full term, and a ticking time bomb."

"I'll be fine." Abby gave her her famous Abby stare. "Really, Abbs, I'll be fine."

"….Fine. Just, be careful. Okay? don't over do it."

"I wont I..Ahhh." Jen dropped the stuffing bowl and doubled over in pain.

"Jen!" Abby ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"No…I think….Oh boy. My water just broke." Abby helped Jen over to a chair as she hollered for Gibbs who was in the family room with everyone.

Gibbs came running in. "Abbs, what's wrong?" He saw Jenny setting on your chair, her brown skirt wet and bloody. He ran to her side and told Abby to call a bus.

"Breathe, Jen." She had her eyes closed as she felt contraction begin. "Jen. Jen, look at me. Breathe…..Here, take my hand. Squeeze it as hard as you need to." Jen nodded and relaxed as the contraction pain subsided. They helped her down onto the floor so she would be a little more comfortable, and she wouldn't risk anything by sitting in a chair.

Jen closed her eyes and concentrated on the breathing techniques she had learned in her Lamaze classes. Just as another contraction began, she fainted.

"Jen? Jen? Can you hear me? Jen!" Gibbs tapped the side of her face, trying to snap her out of it, but it wasn't working. "Jen?" He listened to see if she was breathing.

"She isn't breathing." He began breathing into her mouth to try to get her back. But it wasn't working.

Rebekah walked in just then. Seeing her mother on the floor she panicked and started toward her. Tony wrapped his arm around her to keep her out of the way. As she stood there, watching her dad try to get her mother to breathe again, she feared the worst.


End file.
